zooburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Zooburg
Zooburg is a 2021 American 3D computer animated musical fantasy comedy-drama adventure film produced by Illumination and directed by Peyton Reed, with a screenplay written by Edgar Wright and Joe Cornish and a story by David Magee, Rob Marshall, and John DeLuca. The film features an ensemble voice cast that includes . The film is set in a version of America populated by anthropomorphic talking animals. The film is scheduled for release on August 21, 2021, by Universal Pictures. Premise Full Plot Cast Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-7246.png Alex.png Penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-2632.png Kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1412.png Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-3231.png Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-864.png Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-6847.png Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4864.png Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1176.png Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-5154.png Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-3098.png Christopher-robin-movie-screencaps.com-11425.png Christopher-robin-movie-screencaps.com-11389.png Christopher-robin-movie-screencaps.com-8946.png Christopher-robin-movie-screencaps.com-7226.png Finnick.png Karl.png Judy Hopps.png Nick Wilde.png Bellwether.png Chief Bogo.png Leodore Lionheart.png Zira.png Ono.png Kion.png Kiara.png Fuli.png Bunga.png Beshte.png Zazu 2019.png Timon and Pumbaa 2019.png Simba 2019.png Scar2k19.png Sarabi 2019.png Rafiki 2019.png Nala 2019.png Mufasa 2019.png Screen Shot 2019-07-09 at 1.29.57 PM.png Production On November 4, 2018, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriter Peter Jackson about making a new animal movie named Zooburg. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy", when he hears Howard say that they'll make millions of people around the world happy, and meets the creative team that are developing Zooburg for the screen: Howard, Jackson, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Benj Pasek and Justin Paul to make the new movie. On January 4, 2019, Meledandri announces that he has pursued the film rights to the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_the_Third Shrek the Third], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_2 Shrek 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 Hotel Transylvania 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_–_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars: Attack of the Clones], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_University Monsters University], and announces that he and Howard developed the story of those movies to combine them into one. On June 3rd, the first short sneak peak was released. On July 9th, Meledandri announces that the characters will be named after actors from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_2 Shrek 2], The Lion King, Zoolander, Kung Fu Panda 2, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Zootopia, My Little Pony: The Movie, Toy Story 4, Muppets Most Wanted, X-Men: Days of Future Past, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, and The Grinch. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 29, 2020. Principal filming of Zooburg began in July 2020 in the United Kingdom. Filming ended in November 2020. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, Howard, Meledandri, Jackson, Silvestri, Pasek, Paul, and many cast members including are all scheduled to come to the premiere while guests include . Casting The actors of the film are Happy Feet, Beauty and the Beast, Ice Age: Collision Course, Ice Age: Continental Drift, Home, Kung Fu Panda 2, How to Train Your Dragon 2, The Lion King, X-Men: Days of Future Past, Zootopia, The Jungle Book, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2], and Christopher Robin. Soundtrack * See also: Zooburg/Soundtrack On November 2, 2018, Alan Silvestri will compose and conduct the film's musical score. On January 4, 2020, the soundtrack album is produced by Pasek and Paul, featuring the tracks performed by the cast. Trivia *The movie has script of these other movies: *During the credits, as each character dances, a small screen shows the actor who provided their voice. Dressed casually, they stand at a sound studio's microphone. It is a reference to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift]. Release Home media DVD release Official Site *''See also: Zooburg/Official Site'' References